


say my name

by thir13enth



Series: seeing stars [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Yes this is smut, relatively explicit too, shallura smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: call me takashi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i promised the fandom smut, so this is number 3 of 6.

His supposedly innocent goodnight kiss starts at her lips, but ends well past the corner of her knowing smile.

With his mouth at the line of her jaw and his hands at the line of her waist, he lifts her onto him and she parts her legs to straddle him, sitting down firmly over his groin with a playful grind as she comes down. Her hands on his chest, she leans into him once more to deliver her lips to the bare skin peeking out of his collar.

When she feels his soft growl at the base of his throat, she nuzzles him briefly, inhaling the smell of his sweat before she impatiently lifts the hem of his shirt up and over his head. He cooperates without question, lying back down into bed as he watches her trace a finger up, up, up over his collarbones and arms and then down, down, down over his abdomen to where she’s sitting on his hips.

But her finger doesn’t stop moving. She outlines the swell of her thigh, coming in close and near to her underwear. Once she reaches the edge of her panties, she rubs slow and hard circles over her center for a moment before she surfs her palm underneath her top.

He catches a peek of her brown skin and he so much wants to touch every inch of her smooth body that he can’t resist helping her remove her shirt. She tosses the clothing off the bed, and he feels his heart beat fast when he sees her long silver hair unfurl over her shoulders, when he sees the pebbling of the tips of her breasts with exposure to the air.

She gives no warning—her mouth then comes straight for his lips. She kisses him breathless—but his right hand molds her breast and his left hand follows the crease of her back and slips past her underwear, and sooner than later, she withdraws his mouth so that she can groan with pleasure.

He takes this moment to suddenly sit up and flip her. She yelps as her back hits the mattress. She feels him press his stiffening cock right up against her, and she swoons when his lips tickle her neck. Her legs hug his waist and she grinds her pelvis upwards to meet him.

His hand goes south. There’s only a single thin layer of fabric separating his fingers from her arousal, and he moves it over to the side—not bothering to pull her panties off her—to enter between her folds. He pushes in one finger joint at a time, shallow first before he goes deeper and before he adds an extra finger. His thumb winds around her clit, clockwise and then counterclockwise. His tongue does the same at her breast, fluttering at the nipple.

Slowly her hand joins his, taking over the rhythm and using her own fingers to continue the momentum. He takes the opportunity to hurriedly pull down his pants, his boxers, and as the shaft of his cock hardens further—now released—he just as swiftly coaxes her to stop pleasuring herself for just a brief moment so that he can take off the last bit of clothing off her.

She does so, and withdraws her fingers from inside her before reaching for his length. She squeezes and releases with her lubricated fingers, smearing her arousal over the tip of his cock with her thumb. He groans and kisses her forehead—slightly moist with sweat—once as he tries to concentrate more on getting her underwear off and less on how good her hand feels around him.

Once her panties are tossed aside, he’s free to do whatever he wants with her without the unnecessary barriers. He escapes her grip on his well-treated member and his mouth makes his way down her smooth skin to her short coarse silver curls.

He’s an explorer at heart—and he first observes her intently with his dark eyes before he even touches her with his fingers. She lifts her head to look down at his face between her thighs, and she whimpers when she sees the tip of his tongue coming close to her, anticipating.

He reaches behind her knees with his hands and splits her legs a little more open before his palms trail down the backs of her legs to meet at her center. She moans, throwing back her head against the mattress and arching her back, as he stretches her entrance with his fingers and languidly slides his tongue up and down and in and out of her.

“Yes,” she pants, interspersed with short cries. “Mmm, _yes_.”

As her breathing grows increasingly more musical, he quickens—only occasionally stopping to suck at the top of her entrance and flick his tongue at her clit. Her mewls begin to blend into each other, and as his spit and her wet begin to dampen the sheets, her muscles begin to tense and he can feel her insides quivering.

He knows she’s at the very edge and there’s not much more than he needs to do before she falls over and into her climax, so he stays put to help her ride it out—but she surprises him when she suddenly tears out of her ecstasy to sit up. He wordlessly questions her with a raise of his eyebrow, and she answers with a mischievous giggle and a seductive look through her eyelashes.

“Now _you_ ,” she purrs.

She pounces, pushing his shoulders back onto the mattress before she climbs atop him, making a hot trail of kisses down from his chest to his thighs. She lingers, steamy breath over his member—he holds his breath until she rises and leans over him, poising her lips at his tip. She laughs quietly when she sees his cock twitch, and then scoops her hair over to one side so that he has a very clear view of how deep she is taking him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes, drawing out the vowel for as long as his groan lasts.

His eyes roll back, as does his head, and he lies back while she does her work—swirling her tongue around a few cycles before she takes him into her mouth—and every time she comes back down, she swallows him a little farther.

She wraps her hand around his base and as she continues to suck, her hands pump up and down his spit-slick shaft, adding a small twist toward the top—as she’s learned he especially likes.

There’s a point—or maybe two or three—where he feels himself contracting, and it takes all the effort and strength he has in him to keep from coming. And as much as he wants to release into her mouth, as much as he wants to watch her lick his cock clean, he can _not_ allow himself to finish when he is nowhere near done with his princess.

He reaches down for her chin, pulling her mouth up and off of him. She releases his cock with a satisfactory pop and follows his guidance to his lips. She sits back onto his hips—grinding her center along the entirety of his length—as she leans over to lock lips with him, her hair spilling over his face and curtaining their kiss.

He rolls them over so that they’ve exchanged positions, and now he’s running his tip over the folds of her center and her hair is sprawled over the pillows and sheets. She gasps between his open-mouthed kisses and gradually angles her hips up to face him, while her legs wrap around his waist.

After a moment or two, they stop. He poises right up against her. They let their breaths catch, inhaling and exhaling each other’s air. They watch each other’s eyes and they watch for each other’s smile. Then her eyes flutter shut and her lips part and he slowly sinks into her. She lets out a long sigh as she steadies herself under his weight and sets herself to move with him.

He pulls back and then pushes back in. Once, twice, slow, deep, fully—before he locks his arms and anchors his torso in place.

At the sound of her pleasured groan, he’s cued to rock back and forth—faster, faster—and her eyes squeeze shut—tighter, tighter—and her mouth opens—wider, wider—and her voice raises a few notes—higher, higher—

“Oh,” she gasps through her open mouth. “Oh, _Takashi_.”

And at the sound of _his_ name so breathily moaned in between her cries, he smirks into the crook of her neck before he kisses and bites down hard on her dark skin to leave even darker bruises—because he knows that when she calls him by name, he is undoubtedly hers and she forever his.

**Author's Note:**

> i know the ending is cheesy but like...ok yeah it's cheesy no excuses i'm sorry to disappoint you


End file.
